


Alternate Realities

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Real short, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: “And in how many realities will you still love me?”





	Alternate Realities

**Author's Note:**

> June 23: Svlav

Slav yells at Sven for taking that hit for Lance all the way to the space hospital. He goes on and on about how many realities he died in, and how stupid he was. 

     Sven silences Slav with a kiss. 

     “And in how many realities will you still love me?”

     Slav sighs. 

     “All of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story yet! Not even a hundred words. Oh well. 
> 
> Originally, I was gonna have them all over each other kissing and Shiro was going to wake up screaming and it was gonna be a nightmare, but then my fingers started typing and made something else. Oh well. 
> 
> Also, in the previous story I explained why I won't be updating this week, but I'll do it again here:
> 
> Okay, so June 24-28 won't be published until June 29 because I'll be at camp all week and no electronics. I will be writing them by hand, and then I have to type them all out when I get back so sorry about that. Also, I type my stories instead of writing them by hand because I can keep up with my brain faster when I type, so if the quality of the stories are worse, I'm sorry. My hand can't keep up with my brain when I write it out onto actual physical paper.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
